


Fangs & Paws?

by We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco



Series: Bloodsuckers & Pups AU [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, An AU in the AU, Author was sleep deprived, I hope lol, I literally made up my own 'verse lol, I will not regret posting this, I wrote this like a year ago and its just now that I felt brave ro post it lol, I'm so sorry if it's confusing I will try to explain it I swear, Isn't that graphic but just to be safe, Mature bcz swearing lol, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Omega Moon Taeil, Sorry for the messy tags :(, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, Werewolves, and sorry for the shitty summary OTL, non-traditional vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco/pseuds/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco
Summary: Soulmates?
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bloodsuckers & Pups AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Characters & AU Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based (loosely) on a prompt I gave to my favorite JohnIl writer for a JohnIl one shot, and her OS is amazing!!! She made an incredible plot on her own (mine is kind of lacking xD but I will try my best lol) so if u guys wanna read it, then go!!!
> 
> Link❤: https://my.w.tt/GN0SkPB9X7
> 
> Also, she knew about this thing since the very beginning, and this is "kind of" (not really lol) a prequel to what she wrote. However, I made some major changes (and decided to add another works with other shipps in the future) so if u guys read her OS will be a whole 180° different plot to this mess lol, but the main idea is here! And I'm gonna add my own version of JohnIl too!!  
> 
> 
> Also x2(?) english isn't my language, and this is not beta'ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes;;; if u guys found some, please point 'em out so I can fix 'em!!!

Characters🌙

Jung Yunho: Pure blood Vampire.

Kim Jaejoong: Fallen.

Jung Youngho/Suh Johnny: Yunho and Jaejoong's son, Pureblood with a mix of Fallen

Moon Eric: Pure breed Werewolf, Alpha, Pack Leader.

Moon Hyuna: Pure breed Werewolf, Omega, Eric's sister.

Moon Junyoung: Pure breed Werewolf, Alpha, Eric's oldest son.

Moon Taeil: Pure breed Werewolf, Omega, Eric's youngest son.

Lee Donghae: Pure Werewolf, Alpha, Hyuna's husband.

Lee Jeno: Pure breed Werewolf, Alpha, Donghae and Hyuna's only son.

Images [here💖](https://twitter.com/WeAreTacoNCTaco/status/1281432548787326977?s=19)

Explanation💖

So, as you can read(?) Vampires and Werewolves CAN be Soulmates, but only pure blood/pure breed can mate.

Werewolves dynamics are basically the same in any other ABO, just the only difference is that pure breed can mate/get pregnant with pure blood Vamps. But first! 

Vampires.

All of them age normally until they hit their 25th birtday when they stop, aging "a year' every 500 years, unless they found a Soulmate before that age.

-The Originals:

The first one vampires, the most pure blood ones. Them and their descendants can get mated with werewolves, and are the most powerful ones. Can't get under the sun or they will get their skin burned, but can't kill them. They can get killed, but only if they get their heads or hearts ripped off.

-Pure blood Vampires:

They are the descendants of the Originals. They have the power to convert humans in one of them, and get mated with Werewolves. If they are sons of 2 Originals, they are more powerful than the ones with only one of them as a parent. Yunho is the only one with both Original's parents since his mother, Kim Taehee was the only one female between Originals and got married with his father. She was killed a few months after Yunho was born.

-Vampires:

The common ones. Includes the converted ones and the sons/daughters of them. Also the ones born with female humans. Male humans can't impregnate female vampires.

-The Fallen:

Those are the ones with a special connection with the Moon, earth and spirits. Commonly called Night Wizards/Witches, they can walk under the sun without problem, and can make spells and conjure elements to protect themselves. They were hunted and used to breed, so only a few of them remains alive and hidden. Only a few Pure Fallen males can get pregnant, and as they are very rare, they are hunted the most. Jaejoong is one of them. 

Werewolves.

They grow normally until they got their first heat/rut, and for betas, until they reach their 18th birthday.

-Pure Breed Werewolves:

Only a bunch of families are Pure Breed, most of them are the leaders of others packs. They can mate with Pure Blood Vampires. 

-Werewolves:

The common ones. They rank from commoners to Guards, Doctors and nurses. Sub-Genders are Omegas, Betas and Alphas.

-Night Wolves:

Are the ones bonded with a Fallen or the pups born from both. They usually got thick furs with solid colors, and are very powerful. They stop aging the moment they get bonded, and if they are born, they stop aging at the age of 25. They were killed since the war, it's believed they are extinct. 

Now, how vampires/werewolves mate/bond? With a bite. The werewolf bites the vampire's neck and the Vampire bites and drank the werewolf's blood. It doesn't matter if the wolf isn't in heat/rut, they just need to bite and drink at the same time to be bonded.

And yes, Vampires can get Soulmates. Like the wolves and their scents, Vampires can smell their blood and know if someone is their soulmate. Same thing with a werewolf, the blood(not the scent) is the one who tells them a werewolf is their mate. And for the Werewolves, they can smell a particular scent from the Vampires, similar with others werewolves.

I think it's everything I need to explain, if I guys have more questions, u can go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WeAreTacoNCTaco?s=09) !!!


	2. The Jung Family. 🧛🏻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take him to my father, Minho." The young werewolf said.
> 
> "My pleasure, Taeil."

🧛🏻

Yunho was one of the most powerful, sadistic and heart-cold-as-fuck vampire; his thirsty for blood was legendary. He was feared immensely since he killed his own father (Jung Jihoon, one of the "Originals") when said man tried to "educate him", more like tried to make Yunho obey him with no choice, hitting him mercilessly at the ripe age of 12. Disregarding his place at the Consul he left to live away from his family's manor.

When he meet Jaejoong, a few centuries ago, the beautiful boy was being attacked by some stinky werewolves. The red-blue haired male was dealing with them just fine, until their gaze meet. In that moment, his body froze, and one of the big dogs took the chance to attack him. 

Jaejoong was standing there, completely still, and in the blink of an eye, blood was on his face and clothes, the corpses of the werewolves scattered in the ground, in pieces.

And just then, realization came like a bucket of ice, or more like lava, burning their senses and bodies.

They were soul mates.

🧛🏻

Yunho was desperately searching for Jaejoong. Yes, they had the connection all the soulmates got, but Jaejoong was an expert, more than him, blocking his presence not only for Yunho, but his enemies as well. He was what most of his people called, a Fallen, with knowledge and powers other vampires craved and feared for. Being one of the few (known) still alive, they were hunted for breeding, or killed for fear and pure ignorance. And because of that, his beautiful husband learned from his parents how to hide from the threats that will haunt him for life since he was a kid.

He knew he fucked up with the moment he almost killed Jaejoong's lifetime friend Seunghyun, only because the later was whispering to Jaejoong, and the later was giggling in response. Of course Seunghyun was fine, he was a Fallen like his husband after all, but that day, was the very last fight between them before Jaejoong's disappearance. 

Jaejoong left the next morning, before Yunho fell asleep.

He thought Jaejoong will got back some time before the sunset, his escapades to gather info in the day being a constant since he was a wanted (and special) vampire, but the moment he stopped feeling their connection, a void like a black hole, was installed in his chest, and desperation was the only thing he felt. He was longing for Jaejoong, for his soulmate, the one that hadn't left his side in the last centuries, despair eating him slowly. When his son Youngho showed up that exact moment asking for him, he knew he needed to bring him back. So he asked his son to stay there with Changmin and Taecyeon, not wanting to risk him in the search of Jaejoong. He knew his son was powerful, but still he was worried some old hag bloodsuckers tried to kidnap or kill him. No one knew he was their very own son, everybody in the Consul knowing him as Suh Johnny, his 'adopted' son.  
Even when everybody knew Jaejoong was his husband, he was still chased down from his own race, so he knew that even Youngho was in great risk if he wasn't near him. Yes, everyone feared him, but they assumed his son and husband were his weakness.  
They weren't.  
He killed without hesitation countless of vampires hunters and assassins that went for his Jaejoong, but none learned their lesson cuz wasn't anything left to warn the people who paid them to kill him. Maybe he need to kill the whole Originals' Consul so his husband could live in peace. 

And let's not talk about the wolves, those stinky pups.

🧛🏻

Jaejoong was having a hard time running from Yunho. He witnessed a massacre just a few hours ago, when he left some clothes with his blood in an almost rotten motel which some werewolves were searching and trying to kill him. He just only changed his clothes after the fight with the nasty dogs, and he was in the small dinner next to the motel when his husband found his clothes, lashing out at the wolves that were lurking now in search of him.  
The wolves tried to kill him cuz the Alpha of the ruler pack wanted him to marry his son, so they will end the long centuries war between werewolves and vampires. Of course that was something pure breed old werewolves (and vampires) were against for, so they sent some stupid doggies after him. But what they didn't knew is that he was very aware of that, and on his way to talk with that interesting Alpha.

Thankfully, the Vampires' Consul wasn't aware of this, or he will be in a big danger.

When Yunho almost killed Seunghyun, his friend was informing him about the deal the Alpha of the werewolves, Eric Moon, was preparing for him. He giggled at that, since he, obviously, can't marry his son, but he thought of another solution. Clearly, his dear dumb husband fucked up his plans before he can explain it to him. Such a jealous dick.  
That was one of the main reasons he left without saying a word, he didn't want a jealous, psycho Yunho killing an interesting and useful ally. At the end of the day, he was also tired to deal about stray dogs hunting him. One less threat.

Thankfully, his son, Youngho, was safe in their manor, or so he thought. Nobody was stupid enough to mess with him, nor trying to take away Jung Yunho's son. Youngho wasn't weak, of course, even when he was calm, his powerful aura was intimidating enough. He knew Youngho was more safe in the manor than with him in this trip, so he left Youngho behind.

He didn't want to run away in the first place, Yunho was his husband and soulmate, madly in love after all, but he was fed up with Yunho's rage and jealousy without listening him first, and he didn't needed a killing spree now, not when he was short of time, trying to do something too risky, to be honest, to bring some peace in his life.

🧛🏻

The moment Yunho found Jaejoong's blood covered clothes in a motel full of werewolves, he saw red. He knew his husband was in danger, so he unleashed all the rage he was containing inside him after that stupid move he did thanks to his jealous, stupid ass. When he was walking out of that room, some dirty wolfs attacked him. Oh stupid, nasty smelly pups; they thought he was an easy target. How wrong they were.

He searched for his husband nearby, catching the faint scent of his blood, losing track on the river that divided their territory from the werewolves one. He was glad humans were far enough, cuz he was starting to see red again.

What the fuck was doing Jaejoong on the dog's territory?

Was he captured by them?

He knew he was royally fucked now cuz he killed all the wolves, and now he had no clue about Jaejoong's current situation or location.

"Stupid jealous angry piece of bloodsucker" he heard Jaejoong voice on his head. Yeah, he was that.

🧛🏻

Jaejoong was near to the Alpha's Moon pack. He knew it cuz he saw some of the Alpha guards patrolling the territory outside the living grounds, more built and fast than the stupid assassins the other wolves send to kill him. The werewolves warriors were so close to find him almost 5 times, making him slow his pace so he can conjure some ways to make him unnoticeable to the wolves hyper sensitive senses. He wasn't able to send Seunghyun back to the pack so they could knew he accepted to talk about the deal, and because of that he didn't knew on who he can trust. 

Stopping on a tree at the entry of the large village, he saw a young, small boy helping in the nursery, smiling so wide he was surprised the kid was so carefree this near the limit. Maybe he felt secure cuz he was on his own pack after all, but knowing he was (not really) a threat, he felt a bit insecure about the safety of the place. If he could make a deal at the end of the day with the Alpha, he would give them some advice about their security against people similar to him. Keyword: similar.

He was just observing the kid interact with a nurse and one guard when, in the blink of an eye, he was in the ground, trapped by the same guard he saw before, and the small boy in front of him. How in the? Dear Lord he was in trouble now. When he was about to fight them, the boy and the guard spoke.

"Take him to my father, Minho." The young werewolf said.

"My pleasure, Taeil"

Or maybe not, he thought.


	3. The Moon Pack.🐺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry for the sudden intrude, I'm Jung Jaejoong, or maybe Kim Jaejoong if my husband tries to kill me the moment he gets to know about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, painfully short;;;; I'm sorry.

Eric Moon was a bit worried. A few days passed and he had no news about Seunghyun and his "Powerful Vampire" friend he needed for his plans to end the useless war between them. He wasn't like his father grandfather, who started the fight. No, he was better than him. 

He walked to the main salon with his son Junyoung to check the guards of the forest and ask them if they found Seunghyun nearby. He knew his court was against him and his plan to marry Taeil with a Vampire, so he was pretty sure the vampires were in danger.

When they reached the salon on the mansion, some of the guards stood up, faces straight. That worried him. Perhaps Seunghyun and his friend were killed? 

Siwon was the first one to talk, explaining to him how they found a vampire's scent on the forest on the east side, near the limit of the Vampires territory, but they lost track 3 days ago, so they didn't knew who was or what he wanted in the first place, cuz the scent wasn't Seunghyun's one. 

It was someone else. 

That means the pack would be compromised, so they need to move fast, now. What a great moment Taeil choosed to go and help in the nursery.

"Sir Moon, we also found another Vampire, a stronger one, near the same place, but this one was spotted killing some stray werewolves, we think they are some assassins-"

They knew who was the Vampire friend Seunghyun was talking about and send people to kill him. Eric thought. 

"Don't engage with him." Eric interrupted Siwon. "Tell everybody to stay away and get back as soon as possible. Let the Court dogs deal with him. Protect the perimeter and be sure no one of our people on the pack gets near the limit on the East side of the Village. Let's keep this as low as we can. I don't want the Court to know we are aware of their moves. Focus on the first Vampire. I'm sure he's the one Seunghyun was talking about."

With that, he dismissed them, and Junyoung looked at him.

"Dad, I think I'm gonna bring Taeil back home. The village isn't safe now, we don't know if the Court or the Vampires would do something against him. He needs to be here so we can protect him if someone tries to land a hand on him."

Eric looked at his oldest son, noticing how his voice dropped some octaves, smelling his discomfort and raising rage. As expected from an Alpha.

🐺

Taeil was surprised the moment he saw a Vampire in a tree near the nursery. He knew Seunghyun, since he was with his Dad the moment he talked with him, planning to marry him for the sake of the pack and the rest of the werewolves. He wasn't happy tho, cuz he wanted to get married to his soulmate, not to some old bloodsucker.  
He was still young after all just barely 24 years old, so he wanted to enjoy as much as he can before settling and having a family of his own.  
This new Vampire was a total stranger, but he knew he wasn't a treat when he saw him, with the corner of his eye, retreating himself the moment Minho passed near the tree, entering the village.  
When Minho walked straight to him, he told him about the Vampire. He needed to get sure the male in the tree doesn't suspect they knew about him, so after a small chat, he send Minho back to the forest with some medical supplies, so he can disguise himself and can get the Vampire off guard. Talking a bit more with Hani, one of the nurses, he waited the moment Minho got close the tree, dismissing Hani inside the building. When he saw the guard jumping to the tree tackling the Vampire in the ground, he ran to them as fast as he could.

Minho was on top of the man, and now when he was close, he was able to see the beautiful face of the Vampire. White fair skin, a mole near his eye, and plump, crimson lips. He looked like the Snow White character he saw on a human tales book but with red and blue hair. How was that possible?

He know he had no time when a faint energy wave hit him so he spoke to the Alpha.

"Take him to my father, Minho."

"My pleasure, Taeil"

He let them walk away. Sitting on the ground, he thought about the man. If he was the one who was going to marry with, well, he wasn't totally against now.

Little he know, his life was about to change, but not with the red-blue haired vampire, but with another one who was a bit near every second passed.

🐺

The Alpha was talking to his younger sister Hyuna about Jeno's training when, just a few minutes after Junyoung left to fetcht Taeil, he was back with Minho and, he supposed, was the first Vampire to enter his territory some days ago. They walked casually, his son more tense than Minho and the Vampire, so he thought Junyoung was aware of who he was.  
He just had to deal with his oldest son glares after the meeting with Seunghyun, clear disapproval on his deep eyes about the whole thing, but saying nothing cuz his son knew he couldn't get against him, not when a future in peace was on the line. 

Telling his sister to stay in the chair, he stood up and walked to them, stopping his tracks when the Vampire's gaze went from Minho to him. And then, the man spoke.

"Sorry for the sudden intrude, I'm Jung Jaejoong, or maybe Kim Jaejoong if my husband tries to kill me the moment he gets to know about this."

Husband? The vampire Seunghyun wanted to marry his son had a husband? Eric was beyond surprised to hear that. The deal was on danger now. How stupid he was to trust Seunghyun? Now, how he-?  
His monologue on his head was interrupted by the Vampire, who continued talking without dropping his gaze.

"I'm here on behalf of my best friend, Choi Seunghyun, who told me about the deal you want to make. Sadly, I can't get married to your son cuz I'm married myself with the most dumbass and jealous vampire knew to mankind, but my son, Youngho, can. We can talk about it? But first, I want to sit before that, because I'm dead tired after running away from your guards and my husband, thank you very much."

And with that, the male passed by him and sat with his sister, who looked puzzled by the softness of vampire's voice when he introduced himself to her, telling him they would be family in the future if everything went smooth today.

Eric looked back at his son and Minho, the latter shrugging as if the whole thing was nothing. With no further words spoken, he walked back and sat on his chair, curious about this Vampire, his son and husband. 

And talking about the husband… Maybe the Vampire who killed the assassins his Court sent was the husband? Thanks to the Mother Moon he told his guards to stay away from him. If this Vampire could reach his pack without being noticed by his warriors, that only means he's more powerful than he thought. And the husband only can be the same or more powerful than him, since Jaejoong looked a bit fragile. But he know very well looks can deceive.


	4. The Deal. 🧛🏻🐺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong chuckled. "Ok love, I need you to come with me. We need to talk about our future with the wolves. If this isn't the only Night Wolf alive, we need to protect them as well, and that's why I am here in the Moon's Pack." He gave Yunho a soft smile, and started to walk back the village, Yunho trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one;;; but we are getting into it! I raised the number of chapters cuz, well, I guess I got more to say before I jump into another part lol

🧛🏻🐺

When Jaejoong felt the presence of his husband near the Moon Pack, he bolted outside, just stopping a few seconds to say the Alpha's pack to tell his guards to stay away from them at all costs no matter what. He could deal with his husband just fine, but he knew the wolves wouldn't, so he preferred to keep the pack numbers complete. Stepping outside, he ran where he was, sensing the rage and worry his husband felt, nothing new since Yunho was used to fight first then listen after. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Yunho ripping with his mouth the neck of a lone wolf, incredibly buff and fur almost black. That wolf was completely different from the ones that attacked him before. When Yunho threw away the corpse of the wolf like it was a rag doll, he made eye contact with him. What he didn't expect was the body of his husband tackling him to the ground, hugging him and kissing his whole face, smearing the wolf's blood. When he sniffed, his body froze. That wasn't an ordinary werewolf. 

He was sure those wolves were extinct way back in the war. And that wolf looks like it was locked away for many years. 

"What's wrong babe?" Yunho asked, sensing Jaejoong's body froze underneath him.

"Did you smell that? That wolf blood." Jaejoong asked him, sitting straight, looking intently at the body a few meters away.

"Oh. That? Yeah. I hadn't saw or smelled a Night Wolf in ages. He was nuts and gave me a good fight, but the moment he mentioned he will kill you and Youngho too I went for his life. He told me Yang Hyunsuk sent him, so I guess he knows something about you that I am not aware of." Yunho said, eyes darkening dangerously. 

"Yunho, you have no idea." Jaejoong sighed. Then he snapped his head at Yunho. "Did You said he went for Youngho too? Where is he? He stood up, looking frantic. He was about to bolt away in search of his son when Yunho stopped him.

"Babe, calm down. He is with Changmin and Taecyeon, I'm sure he is ok and safe. Now now, are you going to tell me why are you here in the wolf's territory and why you had a bunch of wolves and-" Yunho pointed at the dead wolf "-Night Wolves going for your neck? Not that I think you are not capable of protect yourself, but if this isn't the first time you are attacked by one of those, I don't think I'm gonna let you out the house alone nor Youngho. Not unless I get rid of Hyunsuk and all those old scumbags I must say." Yunho shrugged.

Jaejoong chuckled. "Ok love, I need you to come with me. We need to talk about our future with the wolves. If this isn't the only Night Wolf alive, we need to protect them as well, and that's why I am here in the Moon's Pack." He gave Yunho a soft smile, and started to walk back the village, Yunho trailing behind.

  
  
  


🧛🏻🐺

  
  
  


"Youngho what?" Yunho screamed in disbelief. "Are you serious Jaejoong? Why are you giving away our only son?" 

Jaejoong sighed again. "Listen, you dickhead, it's Youngho or me, and we both know I am not an option here in the table. Youngho is young, like the son of this good Alpha, and we need that to make this deal and a statement to the Wolf's Court and the Vampire's Consul. And yes, we will let them know he is our very own son, but as I said, we need it so we can make a very strong statement. And no Yunho, don't look at me like that, you know why Youngho or me are the best option here. Not you or Changmin or even Sehun," Yunho scoffed, "are an option. The future and safety for the ones like us, and the wolf you encountered before, are on the line. Don't be such a stubborn baby. I am pretty sure our son is glad to help, we raised him after all."

They were sitting on one of the private rooms in the Alpha's house, filling Yunho in with all the plans and info they had to make this work. No one was here just the Head Alpha, his oldest son and both Yunho and Jaejoong. The tension in the room was thick, and no one spoke, waiting for the tall vampire to say something.

"Did- Did Youngho knew about this?" Yunho said, deflated. He understood Jaejoong's point. If something was better than a Pureblood Vampire and Purebreed Werewolf union, was a Fallen with a Purebreed Werewolf. Yes, Youngho wasn't like Jaejoong, but he had the blood of both of them, the Original's 2nd generation blood and the most powerful Fallen blood. Youngho was bounded to be even more powerful than them, and if they needed someone to marry the only omega son of the Head Alpha, it must be him.

"Yes, I briefly told him about this before I came, and he agreed. He wanted to meet him immediately, but I needed to make sure the Alpha accepted first. So," Jaejoong meet Eric's gaze, "if you are ok with this, Yunho could go and bring here our son. We need to make this as soon as possible, since the Vampire's Consul is aware about all of this too."

Eric's eyes went wide. "How? We made sure no one outside the werewolves knew about this… And a Night Werewolf? It's supposed the few ones we knew were alive were safe and sound" He was dumbfounded. The Court traded one of their ones just to get against his plans?

"Well," Yunho spoke, "looks like someone slip the info out. I found a Night Wolf on my way here, and he told me the Head of the Vampire's Consul sent him to kill my husband and my son before it was late, so we assume they know about the deal, and to have a Night Wolf on their fangs, well, we're pretty sure they are trying to do something to prevent this. Don't worry, I will deal with them later" Yunho said when he saw the worry on the Alpha's face, "I'm not one of the members of the Consul, that was my dad, but maybe it's time to made my presence there. They think they can challenge me and threat my family, but they are very wrong." Yunho said, voice low and eyes turning deep red. "So," standing up, Yunho looked at Eric, "If you can excuse me, I need to get my son here." He kissed Jaejoong's temple before walking away, disappearing behind the massive door. 

"Great!" Jaejoong clapped, startling Eric and Junyoung, "We need to prepare everything before they arrive. So, when are you going to bring Taeilie here? I need to speak with him before my son steal him away, since I have a feeling Youngho will fall for him. He loves cute things and people, and Taeil is one of the cutest ones I ever meet!" he said cheerfully. 

Eric laughed and Junyoung scoffed.

  
  



	5. The... Official? Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! I forgot my manners!" Youngho giggled, breaking the serious aura that surrounded him, "My name's Youngho, and I'm the son of this 2 here. And for what I know, I am here to get married." He winked at Taeil, who blushed even harder and gasped loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. At this point, I guess every chapter will be drabble-lenght OTL. And! The chapter count just raised again~ hehe
> 
> We gonna meet 2 new people in the next one👀

"Oh my God! Are you even real?" Jaejoong squished the young boy cheeks when he smiled, making his eyes form 2 crescent moons. "Why I hadn't a girl? You would made such a great partner! Look at that cute simile of yours and those muscles? Wow!" Jaejoong beamed and Jeno just blushed, having the attention of the beautiful vampire wasn't something he was accustomed for. Yeah, he had his fair share of attention, being the nephew of the head Alpha and all that jazz, but this was a whole new level. 

"Thank you Mr. Jaejoong" Jeno said, a bit shy.

"No way! Don't call me Mister! You can call me uncle! As I said to your mom before, we will be family very soon!" Jaejoong patted Jeno's head, smile with fangs in full display. 

They were in the dinner room, just a few minutes after Yunho left, Eric wanting him to meet his whole familly and having some food while they wait for Yunho and Youngho to arrive. Jaejoong told them that, if they didn't found any obstacle on his way here, they would be here before midnight, since the sun started to down. Jaejoong was counting on Yunho to scare or eliminate any threat, and since they would be together with Changmin and Taecyeon, it would be a fast and easy journey.

"Oh, right! Where's Taeil? He didn't come with me when they found me near the nursery, and he didn't even came when I brought my husband with me… Is- Is he ok?" Jaejoong asked Eric, a worried expression making his way to his face.

Eric sighed. Taeil was such a free spirited kid, and having him in one place was almost an impossible task. He loved his son so deadly, but sometimes, he wished he was a more homey omega.

"Yeah," Eric answered, "he must be taking care of the baby pups in the nursery, or even helping out in some late task on the forest. Don't worry, he isn't alone, he knows he need to go with some of the guards if he went to the forest at any time of the day. Also," he pointed to empty chair on his left "Junyoung is good at tracking him, I'm sure in no time Taeil will be here"

"Oh, I'm glad!' Jaejoong took a piece of meat, munching on it, eyes focused on the sight of the sunset outside the big window. He was worried, with right so, because now the Vampire Consul knew. He knew only a few of them were against this, mostly the ones who were close to Yunho's dad, so he hoped they weren't for Taeil. Youngho and Yunho had an enormous chance to end alive if they were attacked, but he wasn't sure about Taeil. He just hoped the boy wasn't alone near the forest.

  
💫  
  
  


Yunho stopped his tracks just a few miles from the village when he heard some growling on his right. He flew right away, finding Changmin fighting against a vampire while Youngho was holding a petite boy on his arms, a wolf trying to attack him and his son duking out every attack. He launched at the wolf, pinning it to the ground, his fangs ready to rip it apart. He looked at Youngho, who just shrugged at him, like it was nothing. The wolf under him tried to break apart, but he hold him tighter. His gaze went to Changmin, who was struggling against the vampire who seemed like he was drugged or something. He sighed and moved his gaze to Youngho again. "Son, I will be very happy if you can take this wolf trapped here while I help Changmin," he saw Youngho eyes turn a shade of blue. "but please, don't kill him, we need him so we can know who and why send him to kill you."

Youngho huffed, putting the other boy, a werewolf from what he smelt, in the ground. "You know dad," Youngho spoke, "we were doing it just fine before you came, this stupid dog wasn't a real treat. However," Youngho sat down on the wolf's back while one of his hands went on the wolf's neck, successfully keeping it down, "the real threat is that vampire. Can you smell it? And  _ please _ ," he mocked his father words, " _ don't kill him _ , he mentioned the Consul and something about his family, but I can see he is not on his right mind." 

Yunho nodded and went to Changmin, and with a fast movement, he kicked the small vampire on the knees and Changmin used this to his advantage to pin him down, long nails scratching the other vampire's throat. Changmin was furious, he could tell, maybe because a smaller and faster vampire gave him some trouble, so he pushed him aside and took the vampire, knocking him out and then throwing him on his shoulder. The vampire was short and weight like nothing, so he just arranged him in a way the male can't fall easily on his way back to the village. When he saw Changmin helping Youngho with the wolf, Youngho went to the small werewolf, crouching down so he could carry him on his back. He thought it was weird, but looking at the boy, he wasn't surprised his son acted like that, after all, the boy was kind of cute.

When they arrived at the entrance of the village, a blonde wolf tackled Youngho. Youngho was about to attack him when the small werewolf stood between them, "Hyung! Stop!" the boy screamed at the wolf, the one Yunho recognized as the oldest son of Eric. The wolf didn't shift, instead, nipped at the boy's hand, signalling him to follow. Changmin snorted, clearly amused at Youngho who was still sitting in the ground, eyes following the boy. He was curious on who he was, but for what he saw now, he was sure the boy was the omega that will get married to Youngho. He chuckled, telling his son to stand up and walk. 

💫

"My goodness Yunho? What the fuck? Why are you carrying a vampire and WHY CHANGMIN HAS A WOLF TOO? What happened? Why are you here so fast? Youngho baby are you ok? Someone hurt you? WHO IS THE ONE I NEED TO KILL HUH?" Jaejoong rambled to Youngho, inspecting his face, arms and everywhere. He sighed heavily, seeing his son with no scratches. Then he looked at Yunho, then at Changmin, who had some twigs and leaves on his hair, messed up in every direction. The tall vampire only rolled his eyes, still pissed at the Vampire that was on Yunho's shoulder.

"Dad, please, I'm ok, Dad is ok, even Changmin is ok, well, he got his ego hurt but nothing he can not overcome" Youngho chuckled, Changmin throwing him an unamused look. "Now, before we start, we need to interrogate them first. The vampire went for me, and that wolf" Youngho pointed at the man on Changmin's shoulder, "went for this cutie right there." His eyes moved to Taeil, who just blushed, and Junyoung let out a growl at his words. "He was pretty average, so I guess they run out of assassins and just send a very young Alpha to make the job." He just shrugged. "Oh! I forgot my manners!" Youngho giggled, breaking the serious aura that surrounded him, "My name's Youngho, and I'm the son of this 2 here. And for what I know, I am here to get married." He winked at Taeil, who blushed even harder and gasped loudly.

  
  


Taeil was shocked.  _ He _ was the one he was going to get married? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very appreciated!!!
> 
> Wanna scream at me? I made a Twitter❤
> 
> I will share the visuals for every character here and for my other works, & random ideas and rants too uwu❤
> 
> Twitter: WeAreTacoNCTaco


End file.
